His Ideal Girl
by drama fixated
Summary: It's funny, she muses, how it all begins and ends with him. [Harry x Hermione]


1**Title:** His Ideal Girl  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It's funny, she muses, how it all begins and ends with him.  
**Warning:** Extreme use of "he" and "she." Other than that, nothing.  
**Notes:** My response, fic wise, to HBP. It encompasses all the things that I love about the HMS Harmony, why I support it, and it also explains how Ginny, in all honesty, is _not_ the ideal girl for Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. He's all J.K. Rowling's. The only thing that I own is this fic.

**Dedication: **To all my readers/reviewers, and of course, those who sail the HMS Harmony. Thanks so much for being an inspiration.

----

It's funny, she muses, how it all begins and ends with him.

She hadn't expected for it to turn out that way – but it had. Six years ago, she wouldn't even have predicted that she would be best friends with him and his sidekick. Yet she had, and there's no way she's turning back now. Ever.

Not after five years of friendship. She might've never seen herself by his side at the beginning, but now, she realizes, that's where she's meant to be. She can't picture herself anywhere else other than beside him always, fighting, talking, _being_ with him.

Even in the beginning, it was unperceivable that she would become friends with him, she admits. Their first meeting hadn't exactly been memorable; her yammering and the sheer _awkwardness_ of it all should've indicated to anyone that the three of them just didn't _fit_ together.

No one would have known that nearly a month later, they would be the best of friends; the legendary trio. At first appearance it hadn't seemed like she would fit in with the two mischief makers; after all, she was a bossy, meddling know it all – or that's how she appeared at first glance. No one would be friends with her – but once All Hallows Eve and a troll had intervened, she found herself a part of something.

And from then on, she had stuck by them. Most of all him. And she hasn't left since.

She wouldn't even be where she is now if it hadn't been for him. He had given her a chance, and now she's doing all she can to help him.

She wouldn't call it a repayment, exactly; she isn't researching, teaching, helping, being _there_ for him to make things even. She's doing this for an entirely different reason – she _wants_ to, and that alone makes all the difference in the world.

And she's doing this _for_ him, because she knows that without him, the Light side would cease to exist. That's why she pores through books late every night until the sun rises up, looking for enchantments, spells, potions and charms that will help him in some way. Her goal is to help him defeat Voldemort, and she's hell bent on making sure that happens. At any cost…even if it's her own life.

Oh, yes. She would risk her life to save him, and save the world. People might scoff and sneer at her for her loyalty, but she no longer cares. Her main concern is that he's fine both mentally and physically. And whenever he isn't, she's _there_ with him, because he needs her.

And she needs him. He's made her think differently and act in his best interests. He understands that everything she's doing, she does it for his own good, and even if he doesn't listen to her, she'll do whatever she thinks is best for him. He finds out the hard way though, that she's been right all along.

And while he doesn't admit that she's right, he acknowledges it, and seeks her advice and opinions, for he knows it'll help him in the end. And he recognizes his own mistakes, and tries to learn from them. It's in this way that he's different from their orange headed friend.

And it's in this way that she admires him. His maturity, his bravery, his loyalty – they're all a part of what makes him a hero. A _real_ hero, not one who has been glorified by the media or one who boasts of his valiant deeds. She sees him for who he really is – and she accepts him for himself.

Throughout the years, she's gotten to know the person the whole world doesn't see, or even bother to understand. She knows all his fears, hopes, dreams, secrets – everything that makes him _Harry_, _just Harry_ in her eyes. And he knows all her insecurities, worries, secrets, hopes, wishes – everything that makes her _Hermione_.

To him, she's not Hogwarts' resident bookworm, the smartest witch the school has ever seen – she's his best friend. His other half, the one person who has never let him down, has always been there and accepted him unconditionally – the only one who understands, trusts, believes in him and knows him for who he really is.

And to her, he's not the savior of the wizarding world, the Boy Who Lived – he's her best friend. He's the missing part of herself, the one person who has always stood by her, helped her out whenever he could, saved her life a million times over, respected her friendship and personality – the only one who has ever _tried_ to understand her and listen to what she has to say.

Together, they make an unbeatable team – living and learning from each other and the people around them, fighting in the clash of Light and Blackness, and helping those who could not defend themselves. He sticks up for his friends and she does the same, standing up for what she believes is right. It's this zeal for calling for equality for all and vanquishing the weak Dark Side that binds them together.

And this, she thinks, is all thanks to him.

----

He inspires her to fight for what she _knows_ is right, to defeat the injustices and sins that have enveloped the world, and to never give up. Even if she's beaten once, twice, thrice – she will only get up and go on, never stopping. She encourages him too; with her in his mind and his heart, he fights on.

They balance each other, she reflects. Put her intelligence, logic and prowess at magic with his bravery, instinct and loyalty together, and they can do anything.

She smiles faintly. It's funny, she muses, how it all begins and ends with him –

As it always had in the beginning of all things.

_fin_


End file.
